


Beautifully Broken

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: What if Mary wasn't asleep in Acts of War, but instead out of her room altogether. The radicals, intent of finding the king and queen, looked for the next in line: the king's deputy - Bash. But Bash was away with Francis, and all they found was Kenna. Kenna was raped and the night's happenings defined her. Changed her. When Bash and Francis returned, Kenna pulled away from her husband, moving to her old rooms, away from Bash. To make matters worse, the King of Navarre pays the Valois a visit and is suddenly interested in the beautiful, frail girl. Kenna finds a source of comfort and so the problems between her and Bash increase. Can Bash get his wife back or will they be left like that, unfinished? Will their love prevail? But, most of all, will justice be made?





	1. 1: Night of Terror

A gust of wind made her shiver, even in her sleep and pull the covers unconsciously closer to her body. She rolled over, seeking warmth from Bash, but came up empty. Her eyelashes flattered, and doe-like eyes peered from beneath them to find the other side of her bed empty. Then, she remembered. A kiss, a promise to take care, her won promise, 'I love you' whispered as he rode off with his brother. Bash wasn't here, not yet. She had hoped to wait for him, that it wouldn't take long, but he did not come back, and eventually, she fell asleep. She blinked several times, eyes drifting over to the ceiling before they fluttered shut once again. 

A door thrust open, laud voices, the sound of loud boots, several pairs, awoke her again. She looked around curiously before her eyes found the guards that entered her room, unannounced. Confused, she wrapped the shawl around her body and stepped down from the bed. 

"Wh-what's going on? Couldn't this wait till morning?" she asked quietly as she stood facing them, hair tousled and mussed from sleep, the fire crackling in the fireplace. At first glance, they all looked like guards, but the coldness of their eyes and the way they stood said otherwise. 

"No, it can't," one of the men said, glaring at her. "We could not find the king or queen, so we decided to start paying for the injustice done to us by visiting the King's Deputy, but we see you. Pretty sure you're not him. You're just his father's discarded whore!" the man snapped, glaring at her. Kenna flinched at the title, Henry's "legacy" and "gift" to her after his death. 

"My... my husband is not here," she said, steadying herself as she the men closed in on her. They shot her dirty looks. "Here, as in the castle. He left on a... special endeavor with the king. So, please, just leave," she said, her voice trembling slightly. 

"With nothing done?" one of the men sneered. "Don't think so, pretty lass. No bastard here to protect you, guards and servants dead, there's no one to hear you scream," he said, and his breath stunk as it blew up in her face. Kenna did not flinch, not this time. She had to be strong. She had to stop acting like a scared little girl. Suddenly, the man grabbed her, whipping his hand over her mouth before she could utter a scream, knife held at her throat, rough, calloused hand holding her in place. "You will not utter a word and maybe we'll have mercy on you," he hissed in her ear. And then, he pulled her down, and the others descend upon her, scowling, glaring, cold eyes looking down at her helpless form lying on the ground. They gripped her tightly, too tightly, too roughly as the man ripped her shawl off her shoulders, pushed her nightgown up, making her feel defenseless and helpless. One of them wrapped his hand around her throat, keeping her in place and making her weaken from lack of oxygen. Two others gripped her hands while the man, the leader, straddled her hips and thrust inside of her. Kenna felt like a feeling was coursing through her, and she felt disgusting and filthy, but she could not fight them off, could not feel, could not move. All she did was arch her back in pain with each thrust, tears brimming in her eyes. It felt as if the world stopped, as if time stopped, as if nothing occurred. They took turns. 

And, then, she snapped back into focus. She lifted her knee up just as one of them was standing on top of her, effectively kneeing him, causing him to double over in pain. She stood up, wrenching herself from their grasps with a force that surprised her. Her hand grabbed the nearest sword and she thrust it in one of them. Blood pooled around his shirt and he doubled over. She rushed over to their table and grabbed the candle holder, and when they neared in on her she thrust it at one of their heads. But, it was not enough. They sneered and profanities spewed from their mouths as they fled the scene. One body remained and she stood, frozen as she stared at him. 

"Kenna! Kenna!" Mary's voice echoed in the halls, the young queen desperate in finding them. She had managed to hide in an alcove when the men passed, but resumed the search of her lady as soon as they passed. She turned left, and saw the trembling, shaking figure of her lady. Catherine and her guards were all marching behind her. 

"Mary," Kenna whispered quietly as she looked fearfully at her queen. Guards rushed towards her and she flinched, backing away slightly. Catherine, who well knew what possibly happened to the lady, ordered the guards to leave. It was quiet, and now the only people were the three women. 

"Kenna, are you alright?" Mary asked, crouching over to her, her eyes fearful and worried. Catherine instantly tore off her shawl, and thrust it towards the young lady. Kenna did not mind that it was Catherine's, instead, she wrapped it around herself, covering the red marks of the men's hands and using it as a protection. Mary stood, holding out her hand and she and Catherine ushered the frightened, shaking, sobbing young woman to Catherine's chambers for privacy. The moment they were in the room, Kenna stepped away from the two women, flinching when Mary tried to touch her. 

"I am only going to ask once, Kenna, so that all three of us are clear on what happened tonight," Catherine began, her voice gentle and cautious as Kenna backed herself against a table, tears streaming down her face. "Where you raped?"

Kenna couldn't speak, not at first. She nodded and Mary sagged sadly. 

"I am so sorry," she apologized. Catherine shot her a look, but the young queen rolled her eyes. "She is my subject, my lady and my friend. And, I am her Queen. And, tonight, I did not protect her! So, yes, I am sorry for that," she said defiantly to the Queen Mother. Catherine bowed her head. 

"They gripped me so tightly and they held me down," Kenna began retelling, and though she wanted to stop, she couldn't, she needed to get it off her chest. "A few of them held me down while another..." she paused as sobs took over her body and she sunk down on the floor while Catherine and Mary dropped down as well. "I tried to fight them off, to scream, to do anything, but I couldn't... it was like I was frozen," she said, tears streaming down her face as the memories of the night's events flooded into her mind. 

"You don't have to..." Mary whispered quietly. 

"They took turns, but I kneed one of them and then injured another. Another I killed, but... but they fled..." she said before breaking into even more sobs. 

"Oh, Kenna," Catherine and Mary muttered pitifully.

"Kenna, I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright?" Kenna nodded. "You will bathe and you will wash and you will lay down and sleep in my quarters where you will be protected. I will go face the court with Catherine and we will tell them that no one in Francis and I's personal circle was touched. Not Bash, not you, not Lola and Jean, not Greer, not Catherine, not Claude. Then, I will come get you. For now, take a bath, my friend and wash and clean yourself. 

While Mary and Catherine went to face the rest of the court servants helped prepare a bath for Kenna and she washed herself, scrubbing every inch of her skin, hoping to erase every touch, every red mark, every memory. The memories were hardest to erase and she knew she would still be haunted for a while. She put on a long sleeved nightgown and a robe and Lola came to get her. Her friend looked at her, concern clouding her face. 

"Please don't touch me," she requested miserably, Lola complied, just gently guiding her to Mary's chambers, keeping her away from guards and servants and other curious eyes. 

"Shh, it'll be alright," she said as she opened the door to the royal chambers. Kenna settled herself on the small sofa, shivering from the shock and cold. 

"I'm so cold," she muttered, to which Lola only spread another blanket over her. 

"It's the shock," her curly haired friend said, giving her a sad look. The door opened to reveal a servant. 

"Milady, I brought a tisane as ordered by Her Majesty, Queen Mary. It's with ginger, lemon and honey. It'll make Lady Kenna feel better," she said, thrusting the cup into Lola's hand. 

"Thank you," Lola replied while Kenna just smiled a little in gratitude. 

"Sleep well, Lady Kenna," the servant said before scurrying out the door. Kenna took the cup from Lola, smelled it and brought it to her lips. A warm feeling spread through her as the brew slid down her throat. It felt good, but did nothing to the internal scars she had. She gave it back to Lola before pulling the covers tighter around her. 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a bruised, wild-looking Bash. His blue eyes searched all over the room before landing on the two ladies.

"Mary told me you'd be here. Said she and Francis will take another room. That you'd be safer here. She said I need to see you immediately. Kenna, love, are you alright?" 

Lola stood, cup of tisane still in her hand, warming her fingers as she walked to Bash, concern on her face. 

"Bash, you just need to listen to her and be patient. Everything will be alright," Lola said, though she eyed Kenna with a strange look. 

"Kenna, the servants told me you were alright, but Mary and Catherine told me we needed to talk. And, one of the still living guards told me they found a dead body in our chambers. What's going on?" he asked, striding towards her. 

"Should I stay?" Lola asked, concern for her friend clouding her voice as she rested the cup of tisane on the mantlepiece. 

"No, go, please. I II need to do this alone," she said softly. 

"Bash, the servants lied because Mary lied to everyone that nobody close to her and Francis was touched. The men did not find her or Francis, so they came to our chambers. They raped me. They held me down and marked my skin and took turns. It hurts to think about it, I can still feel them and I'd rather not be touched," she said as tears streamed down her face while a pained look passed over Bash's. He rushed towards her, but she flinched, and he kept his distance. "I II felt like I was frozen, at first, but after a few, I managed to pry them off of me, and I hit one of them in the head with a candle holder. One I stabbed, but not fatally. Another I kneed, but that was not enough. I II should've known something was wrong, but I just..." she trailed off as more sobs overtook her. Bash wanted to hold her, to support her frail body, but knew she wouldn't let him, so he just looked at her, pain written all over his face. "It hurts to think, but the memories are everywhere," she finished softly. 

"Oh, Kenna," Bash said, looking at his wife with a sad face. Once, when Count Vincent's men beat her, nearly the entire castle knew, but now, she pulled away, shutting herself in. "I am so sorry this happened. But believe in me that I will hunt these men down, to the end of the earth. If need be I will burn the whole world down and dig them out of the ashes so I can kill them and avenge you. I swear I will," he says, tears brimming in his blue eyes that are so filled with raw emotions, swirling in his sea blue irises. 

"Swear on what?" she asked quietly as she turned to face him. 

"On us."

"Why us?"

"Because there's nothing I believe in more," he said, gently reaching with his fingers and resting his hand as close as he could. "My father once taught me to cut down any threat like a weed. That is what I will do. Cut down any threat to you," he said with finality. Kenna nodded, smiling faintly. 

"Thank you, Bash."

"I will see you in the morning, my love. I am so sorry. Perhaps if I had been here I would have been able to protect you," he said sadly as he got closer to the door. 

"You cannot regret what might have been, at least I'm alive. Please, just give me time," she said, her voice faint and sad. 

Time.


	2. "Meet Me Halfway"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kenna adjusts to life after the attack, Bash is relentless in his search for the attackers, raising suspicions with Francis. Despite the distance between them, the love between Kenna and Bash is still there, and later the two find a quite moment of comfort and share a sweet moment.

Nobody, not a single soul, questioned anything when the King's Deputy's wife moved into her old chambers the next morning. Kenna reckoned they were either scared of the Queen's wrath or the King's Deputy himself. The whole move was done by midmorning, and Kenna managed to catch a few quiet moments before her friends rained down on her, nearly knocking their Queen down. Mary, who had come to see Kenna earlier, gave Kenna and apologetic look, but the lady looked away. 

"We heard you moved to your old chambers, we couldn't quite believe it! Kenna, what is going on?" Greer spoke first, rushing towards Kenna with worry, but Kenna stepped away as if she was burned. Lola had been informed the previous night, but the blonde lady had been with her husband at their home so she had no idea what had happened. 

"Please, don't t-ttouch me," she said, flinching and stumbling over her words. Mary and Lola exchanged worried glances while Greer looked suddenly appalled. 

"What happened? I only heard about the attack from last night, but I was told that neither Mary nor Francis were harmed. Lola and Jean are fine and I was told you are as well until I-we heard you were moving back to your old chambers, and now... What happened, Kenna?"

"They came after Francis and I, but Francis was away while I was attending to something with Catherine and so they tried to send their 'message' through Bash. They probably wanted to kill him, but Bash was with Francis. They only found Kenna," Mary explained, and Kenna sent her a grateful glance. 

"The... they raped me t-tto I don't know, but I decided to lie to the rest of the court. I don't want people to talk and Mary thought it best that the Court thinks no one in Mary or Francis's personal circle was harmed."

"It does not mean there won't be a punishment for what happened," Mary added.

"Oh, Kenna," Greer said with sad eyes. 

"They beat me and one held me down while the other..." she trailed off, gulping. 

"Were they caught?" Lola questioned, though she suspected the answer. 

"No, but they will be. They will be killed, not only for the vile things they did to Kenna, but for even attempting to kill the monarchy. This was an act of aggression towards the monarchy, but they did not succeed! They may have tried to hurt my Lady, my friend, to hurt me, but they don't know what will happen to anyone who tries to harm my friends!" Mary said, her voice strong and reassuring, causing Kenna to smile with gratitude. "But, right now, even that's not important. What is important is Kenna. How are you?"

"I..." she trailed off, unsure of how to answer the question. 

"What can we do, Kenna? How can we help?" Greer and Lola both asked, voices full of concern. 

"I-it still hurts and I prefer not to be touched, but please don't... don't tell anyone. Keep up the lie, please."

"Does Bash know?" Greer asked curiously. 

"Yes," was Kenna's short, curt reply. 

After the girls left, Mary lingered for a few moments. "I am so sorry, Kenna" she said as she parted. Kenna held no grudge for Mary or Francis. They were the monarchs and she was grateful they were alive, but part of her hated that none of them were there when the radicals had entered. She wished that someone had been there so the radicals would have been stopped. But, alas, that did not happen. 

Kenna requested a bath, and as she waited, she closed her eyes once more, and the images of the night before came back full force. The men laughing around her, her screams of pain and terror, their arms around her, and then, a name: 'Severin'. Suddenly fueled by a desire for revenge, she rushed out of her room to find her husband, Mary and Francis outside. Mary noticed her first. 

"Kenna, are you alright? What's the matter?" Mary asked in concern. Bash saw his wife and their queen conversing, and suspecting it referred to what had happened to Kenna, excused himself from the guards he was questioning, and marched towards the two women. 

"Kenna, love, are you alright?" he asked, blue eyes blazing with concern. He barely noticed the furtive glance Mary sneaked Kenna, all he could see was his wife, upright, on her own two feet with a furry in her eyes that was oddly daunting. 

"I'm... uh... I remembered something that... a name... one of the men who... His name was Severin," his wife finally stuttered after many pauses and a vice grip on her tears. He committed the name to memory, refusing to forget it. 

"Well, then, we will question anyone who has ever heard of him," Mary said, her voice sweet and gentle. 

"The next time anyone hears of him will be when his death is announced," Bash said coldly before marching to Francis. The two women looked at each other, and for the first time since they had been married, Kenna felt an irrational fear of her husband creep up on her. She shivers and Mary immediately asks:

"Kenna, perhaps you should return back inside with me. I've got something to do. Accompany me?" 

"Yes, alright, thank you," the lady replies, casting her eyes downwards. 

The two women begin walking towards the castle, but are intercepted by their husbands. 

"Well, we haven't found the man the servant mentioned, but we ordered the hanging of a dozen man involved in the attack. Or, rather, Bash did the ordering," Francis says, hissing on the last words and glaring at his brother fiercely. Mary and Kenna both look rather appalled. 

"Sebastian, have you gone mad?" the Queen asks, sharing a glance with her lady that goes unnoticed by the King, but not by the King's Deputy. The conversation, before Francis can continue is interrupted by the Queen Mother. 

"Not yet," Catherine says snidely. 

"I am here, you know, both of you. But justice must be served. These men- these Protestant radicals- tried to kill both of you, and succeeded in killing dozens of servants and guards, and they-" he cuts off, bowing his head, and feeling the piercing gaze of his wife.

"Bash, I know that this calls for desperate measures and while I believe punishment is essential, I was going to send them to the dungeons to be questioned. I need more information than a name spitted out by a dying servant," the King says, trying to comfort his clearly upset brother. 

"I know," Bash snaps, glaring at his brother, causing the three women to share a long, suspicious look. 

"Well, good, then you know that all those involved in this treacherous attack will be punished accordingly," Francis placates. 

"I'll go question some more witnesses. Guards, the like," the King's Deputy replies. 

"Alright," Francis and Mary reply at the same time. "Thank you, Bash," they both say. Bash retreats, leaving the three royals and the damaged lady who wrapped her arms around herself, hoping it would keep her together, staring after him. 

He is relentless in questioning the guards, in searching for the radicals. Francis questions him, but Mary manages to make excuse after excuse and Francis does not question his wife. It is not easy, and even Condé comes to aid them as they search for those who stormed the castle that night. 

"Bash, you are distracted, are you alright?" Francis asks, laying his hand on Bash's shoulder in concern. "You are awfully keen to find and execute these radicals. I appreciate it, but you know this could take time," the King said, looking worriedly at his brother. 

"Time is not a resource we have, Francis!" Bash hissed, blue-green eyes blazing with anger. Francis can see it in those eyes that there is something Bash isn't telling him, but he isn't sure whether he should press his brother or not. In the end, Francis decides to press. 

"Is there something I should know, Bash? Is there... the attack from last night... were you- was anyone hurt?" the King asks looking at his brother with ocean blue eyes that narrow as his suspicion grows. 

"No, it's... it's not that. My urgency is probably stupid and petty, I know, but I am concerned that when justice is to be brought, time is not a resource," Bash says, turning to face Francis, locking his blue-green eyes with the ocean blues of his brother. Bash lies, he knows it, and yet he looks his brother, his King, in the eye and lies. But, he knows that lying for his wife, his Kenna, who had endured the worst possible, is worth anything. Even the King's ire. 

Francis chuckles, and then his lips stretch into a smile, and despite the previous night's events the King of France breaks out into laughter at his brother's shy stuttering. Bash pretends to laugh along with him, though it is not a laughing matter to him. He claps Francis on the shoulder, and waits for Francis to cease his laughter. 

"Oh, Bash," Francis murmurs as they stroll across the castle grounds and to the dungeons where they continue their questioning. There, they encounter Louis Condé yet again and Bash and Louis are left to do some more digging while Francis goes to join Mary who had requested his presence in their study. 

“When I found out… I was so very worried. Are you and Lady Kenna alright?” the Prince of Condé asks as the two men walk along the dungeon corridors. Bash gulps, and stills for a moment before meeting Condé’s eye. 

“Yes, we’re fine, she’s just frightened,” he replies, his voice perfectly even, masking all the sadness, and terror, and worry, and desperation he felt. Condé nods, clasping a hand on Bash’s back as they reach a few guards. 

“Such perfidy is no small thing; we must deal with all those involved. Got any ideas as to whom might’ve committed such treason?” Bash shakes his head, eyes downcast. 

“Any leads? Even something small could help us.” Bash barely nods this time, his back rigid, uncomfortable. 

“A man named Severin. He attacked a servant and killed two of the King’s Guard. Have you heard of him?”

“No, why would I?” Condé asks, stunned. He turns on his heels to properly face Bash, but the other man wears a stoic expression, a wall between himself and the outside world.

“Well, you’re a prominent Protestant, you might have heard of him,” Bash quips, though it’s fairly obvious he knows the answer already. 

“I may be a Protestant, but I know nothing of him. Whoever he is, I know him not,” Condé replies tersely, his tone sharp, unquestionable. 

“Hey, you said it, not I. I am not accusing you, Condé. I know a name and I need more information.”

“Well, then let’s find out,” Condé acquiesces.

“Don’t forget in the eyes of France and the world you’re a Protestant, thank God you’ve got an alibi or there would be questions.”

“You’re right, and there might still be- “

“They don’t matter now,” Bash says curtly before marching off to a few guards. Condé sighs and follows him, concerned for the King’s Deputy and his rather cryptic behavior. 

The two men continue to question well into lunch when the servants request their presence in the dining room where the King and Queen as well as the Queen Mother and the rest of the royal party await. 

“You go along, Condé, I must check on something,” Bash murmurs as he takes off in the direction of his wife’s new chambers. He isn’t sure he would find her there, there is so much uncertainty between them now. He does not know if she wants his comfort or if she fears him, but one thing is clear. He loves her and all he wants to do is hold her until the end. He knocks, but hears no response. Sucking in a reassuring breath, he enters – barges in – to find the room empty. He runs a hand through his brown locks, eyes searching wildly around the room before he turns on his heel and races to his own chambers. This time he doesn’t knock, he merely throws open the doors, startling her for she turns to him with wide fearful eyes, her small figure shaking, tears streaming down her face. She is clutching at her midsection, gasping and coughing as she stares at him in distress. 

“It’s me Kenna, it’s alright,” he says, striding towards her, reaching out to embrace her and comfort her, but she flinches from his touch. “Kenna, it’s me, Bash, your husband. I’m here, Kenna, it’s alright,” he tries, but all his attempts at calming her are in vain. He can only watch as she drives herself in further panic, her sobs echoing within the depths of his mind. And, it scares him like nothing ever did before, the sight of her in pain is forever imbedded in his mind, and he cannot help no matter how much he wants to.

“It was… right here… They barged in, and… I was just wearing my nightclothes,” she gulps, her doe eyes meeting his for a moment. “They… said things, I don’t remember, but… It does not even matter because it’s over and… God, I’m disgusting and dirty… you must not look at me, I am dirty! Gosh, how can you even be here with me?” She’s in hysterics now, crying and sobbing and her breath hitches every few seconds. All Bash wants to do is to comfort her, but she is unreachable to him. And, yet, what she said makes him shudder. 

“I love you,” he whispers, softly, so softly she can hardly hear him. He repeats, louder this time, blue eyes blazing with emotion, “I love you.” “You’re not- How can you even say those things, Kenna? Huh?” he asks, though his own voice sounds distorted, faraway. “You’re not dirty or disgusting. You’re still you. You’re still the beautiful, stubborn, sweet woman I fell in love with. And, no matter what those vile men did to you, you’re still that person.”  
“I-IIt’s true, though,” she whispers softly, almost inaudibly, looking up at him. 

“No, it isn’t, Kenna,” he says, shaking his head resolutely, his eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and determination. As if on instinct, he reaches out with his hand to touch her, to offer her comfort, to feel the softness of her skin underneath his calloused hand. But, she flinches away, brown eyes wide, scared. Bash feels a pang of hurt, and he quickly masks it, for fear that she might notice. 

“Bash,” she murmurs softly, looking up at him. He thought she didn’t notice the hurt in his eyes, but she did. And, it hurt her. She wanted to comfort him because she knew how much her pain affected him, how he searched for her attackers with zeal, never resting until they were punished. He couldn’t even tell his brother, Francis, the King because she had asked. He let her move into another room, because she asked. He would do anything for her, it was clear. Clear in the way he set his jaw, in the way his eyes were just a little darker with that mixture of fury and determination, in his attitude, in the way he looked at her now, in the way he spoke to her, his voice both passionate and gentle at the same time. “Bash, I love you. I love you, so much it hurts. But, I can’t touch you, I can’t be touched right now, and I wish it were different… That we could… that the sound of a man – any man – breathing near me sends me in a fit of panic. But, I love you. And, I think if you give me time. Just a little more time, I could be better for you-” she says, her conviction growing with every word she says, her eyes suddenly charged with fury and passion. 

“Kenna, you are. You’re perfect for me,” he cuts her off, reaching his hand towards hers, but this time stopping just half way. 

“With you, then. That I could be better with you. That we could touch, and kiss, and make love, and be us, Bash. I just need time,” she says, raising her own hand, and stopping half way, her fingers inches from Bash’s. “Just meet me half way, Bash,” she says softly.

“Okay, I will. I’ll meet you half way.”

“Okay,” she replies. 

“Did you get what you needed?”

“No, she says softly.”

“Then, let me help,” he says, moving away from her. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

“No, there’s nothing better than spending time with my wife,” he says, smiling slightly, forcibly.

“Don’t you- “

“Kenna, no, I’ll help you, and then I’ll go.”

“Okay, come on, I need my make up, and my clothes…”

As they flit around the room, Bash watches Kenna carefully, afraid she would remember something from the night before and panic again. 

A while later, they’re walking together to her new chambers, side by side, almost but not quite touching. He leaves her in her room, and she asks for her maid to help her arrange her things. He leaves, certain he’s not needed anymore. 

“Bash,” she calls out softly, causing him to turn towards her. “Tell Francis,” she says.

“Kenna- “

“Tell your brother about last night, Bash, it might help,” she says, as she walks towards him. “You need someone to talk to.”

“Are you sure?’ he asks, slightly bewildered, caught off guard. 

“Yes, Bash, I am sure. Tell Francis everything.”

“Alright. I love you,” he says as he leaves.

“I love you, too.”

As the sun shines brightly through the castle windows, he goes to find his brother so he can share his pains with the person he’s closest to, the one who would understand. And, he leaves her behind with tears in her eyes as she watches him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Firstly, I am so sorry for the long wait. Secondly, I hope you liked this! I know many of you have been waiting for this update for a while. There's no good enough excuse, but I've had this chapter written and saved on my laptop for a while, and I only published it now :( I was on a trip to the Netherlands and forgot my laptop in the hotel. Luckily they found it and kept it till family friends could pick it up and then my mom got it for me recently. I'm so sorry for the long wait.   
> I'm a little busy at the moment, but I hope to be able to update again this month or at least at the beginning of April. AP exams, the dreadful exams, are coming up, so I gotta study. Anyway, I hope you liked this update, and keep a look out for the next :)  
> xx  
> Andy


End file.
